


It isn't right

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children playing, F/M, Flashback, Knights and Dragons and Princesses, Sansa's POV, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: At that moment Jon looked over to her, their eyes connected and a brief smile touched his lips as they starred at each other. Sudden heat filled her cheeks and she immediately looked down. His eyes bore into her mind causing a more intensified heat to encompass her entire face.It’s not right, she thought.A sense of nostalgia came over her at that statement, Sansa had thought that once before in regards to Jon.





	It isn't right

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially jumped ship, head first! I've only vaguely knew about GoT, watched snips on youtube and grew to love Dany and Jon. I thought they would be so great together, my OTP....then I started really watching the series from season 1 onward. I knew of Sansa before then especially when the controversy of her rape scene came up in the news so when I started the series I kept my eyes on her through out. Well she completely booted Dany from the number one spot of fave characters of the show. I've always liked characters like Arya who were physical in their fighting, but Sansa drew me in with her determination to survive by any means while in KL and further on. Then on tumblr a Jonsa meta popped up on my feed, I was intrigued because I hadn't gotten to season 6 yet so I read it...
> 
> That was me going head first into the rabbit hole of JonsaLand. I stayed up all night finishing season 5 to get to season 6 just to see Jon and Sansa together. I knew about the reunion but cried when I witnessed it first hand. Ugh this ship has taken me over! I also started noticing Dany changing, seeing that her narrative has shifted so much from season 1...so yeah, they would not be good together at all. BoatBang was disappointing as hell for me both as an old shipper of the two and as a Jonsa shipper. Also I just bought all the books on kindle so I am now making my way through them as well. This series has sucked me in!!
> 
> Anywho, here is my first piece of work for this ship with possibly more to come. Just getting my feet wet so to speak, hope y'all enjoy! ^_~

 

 

It’s strange, Sansa thought, at how terribly normal this felt. It’s only been three days since she escaped her personal hell and the feeling of normalcy was setting in around her. She supposed it had more to do with who was there with her rather than where she was. Her eyes lifted from staring idly into her plate of food to look across the table at Jon. Davos was beside him, talking quietly to him as they ate. Sansa stared openly, lost in thought as she engraved every detail of his face into her mind.

His full, pinkish lips framed by the dark hair of his beard, his dark grey eyes moving between looking at Davos to his plate of food and the scars marring his face, giving him a rugged look. It was quite different from Ramsay’s clean shaven, scar free face. Sansa found she liked Jon’s face even more for that reason alone.

At that moment Jon looked over to her, their eyes connected and a brief smile touched his lips as they starred at each other. Sudden heat filled her cheeks and she immediately looked down. His eyes bore into her mind causing a more intensified heat to encompass her entire face.

It’s not right, she thought.

A sense of nostalgia came over her at that statement, Sansa had thought that once before in regards to Jon. A flash of a memory came to her mind, bringing back a different time so very long ago…

When Sansa was a child of eight she would follow Robb and Jon around everywhere, wanting nothing more than to play with them since she found Arya bothersome and Bran too young. The boys were both eleven at the time soon to be twelve and though Robb had tried losing her once or twice, Jon never did. He’d endure her ridiculous talks of songs and fairy tales, he even indulged her with playing with dolls a few times much to Robb and Theon’s teasing.

He was always willing to give his time to her growing up so she felt the need to tell him how to act towards girls and such.

The particular day in mind was a warm summer day just pass noon after the boys had their sword lesson. Jon and Robb snuck their wooden practice swords out while Ser Rodrik wasn’t looking. They wanted to play knights, dragons and such, and so Sansa wanted nothing more than to play as well. She, of course, would be the princess one of them would rescue like in the stories she was so fond of.

They all ran to the godswood to avoid being caught with their stolen swords towards the heart tree where they usually went to play.

Sansa felt particularly naughty because she was skipping out on her lessons to play with them. This would be her first and last time she ever did that.

Before Robb could speak Jon called out, “I want to be the knight this time!”

Robb pouted for a moment, clearly wanting to be the knight but he conceded quickly, “Alright then I shall be the villain!”

He turned to Sansa then up at the heart tree. “Come here, Sans, I’ll lift you to the lowest branch.”

Sansa beamed as Robb helped to lift her to the branch. She wasn’t quite tall enough to reach it on her own, but with her foot planted on her brother’s shoulder as one hand gripped her waist as the other hoisted her foot up so she was able to grab the lowest branch. She wiggled around to turn herself about to let her legs dangle down while her hands clamped down on her perched branch.

“Wait!” Sansa yelled when the boys got ready to fight. Robb frowned, dropping his shoulders as he glared at her while Jon sighed and lost his fighting stance as well. She quickly smoothed out her hair, checking to be sure her dress was perfectly aligned to her dangling feet. She wanted to be absolutely perfect for her knight. Once she was sure of her perfected appearance she looked to the boys to see them both frowning and staring at her with exasperation.

“You may proceed,” Sansa said with a dainty wave of her hand then. Robb rolled his eyes while Jon got into position with his wooden sword at the ready.

Normally when they played the boys would use long sticks as their swords, but rough horseplay took its toll on the sticks and on more than one occasion the stick would snap in half. Sansa clapped her hands as the boys started their sword play, the reverberating sounds of wood hitting wood echoed around them. She found it rather intriguing to watch them practice when she wasn’t busy, Robb was more powerful in his arm strength, able to overcome a standoff between clashing swords while Jon was more graceful in comparison. Jon was more able to dodge Robb’s more powerful attacks, slipping between swings with his quick feet.

Their strengths and weaknesses complimented each other, filling the gap the other had in their abilities; or so Ser Rodrik had stated many a time to their father. Sansa noticed they were both playing harder than usual, she especially noticed when Jon made a misstep and Robb’s wooden sword whacked his left arm harshly.

Jon flinched, backing up but never lowering his weapon. Robb looked apologetic but said nothing as they had a stare off. Sansa felt a thrill rumble in her belly, feeling so very much like the princesses in her favorite stories and songs.

“Save me, Ser Jon,” Sansa called out to Jon. He glanced at her briefly, a light dusting of red appeared on his cheeks then as though encouraged by her words he charged Robb.

They clashed and continued their sword play for a while but it didn’t feel as so to her. She silently rooted for her knight to win, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited. Sweat was forming on their faces as they fought. Jon practically danced out of way, dodging blows like he was a butterfly gliding on the wind. Robb was more brute force, throwing himself off balance more than once but he seemed to know his weaknesses and so could counter them before his brother could take advantage. Eventually though they began to tire out with Jon tripping up Robb who flopped on his back, breathing hard and declaring he was defeated.

Jon pretended to stab him for good measure then dropped his wooden sword as he approached the heart tree. He gazed up at Sansa with a bright smile, another type of thrill twirled in her belly at the sight, why hadn’t she noticed he had such a friendly smile? Probably because Jon more often than not was frowning or brooding. He raised his arms up towards her, hands fanned out in a welcoming gesture as he said, “Jump down, Princess Sansa, I’ll catch you.”

Sansa bit her lip as she looked between the ground and how high up the branch she was sitting upon. It wasn’t a huge drop, but more than enough to make her hesitant. The last thing she wanted to do was get hurt, but Jon smiled more softly obviously seeing her mental dilemma.

“I swear I will catch you,” he promised, waving his hands to encourage her. After a moment more she nodded slowly then very carefully slid herself off the branch.

Jon’s hands caught her under her arms easily, helping to soften her landing as her hands grasped his shoulders. Once her feet were safe and soundly on the ground, he released her before dropping to one knee like the knights in her stories and songs, like the knight of her dreams.

He looked up to her from under the floppy curls of his hair that stuck to his sweaty head as he grasped her right hand into his. Sansa could feel a blush warm her cheeks and the tops of her ears that were hidden by her hair. She gleamed a hint of color on his cheeks but she couldn’t be absolutely sure since she couldn’t look away from his intense stare. His grey eyes that matched their father so gazed up at her like she was the only thing that mattered. Sansa gulped as she peered down at him.

“Thank you for saving me,” Sansa managed to say so softly, she barely heard her words.

“It was my pleasure, Princess,” Jon replied back, bowing his head then leaning up to brush the barest hint of his lips on the knuckles of her hand.

Once again that thrill tickled her insides, made her hand shake in his as Jon looked up at her. That’s when the thought hit her, it’s not right.

Before Sansa could react Jon let her hand drop limply at her side to pick up his wooden sword he abandoned on the ground. The moment was broken. Robb didn’t seem to see anything wrong, clapping the back of Jon’s shoulder as they talked about their battle. Sansa stared after them as they began to walk away. She was only a child of eight, but even she knew she shouldn’t feel like that towards her half-brother, her bastard half-brother at that.

Jon stopped first, turning to look over his shoulder at her prone stance. “Are you coming, Sansa?” he called out, Robb stopped to glance at her as well. Sansa couldn’t speak, her lips pressed in a firm line. She nodded though then started shuffling after them.

They got in trouble upon returning home that day, the boys for taking their practice swords and Sansa for skipping her lessons. After that Sansa slowly distanced herself from Jon, she also started idolizing her Lady mother more resulting in her regarding Jon as a bastard rather than her brother. She closed off any good memories she had with him, settling them away in the far reaches of her mind.

So far that she had forgotten them…’til now.

Sansa blinked rapidly as she heard her name. She gazed up to see Jon staring at her with concern deeply etched in his face. “Sansa, are you alright?” he asked gruffly.

She nodded slowly, trying for a smile but grimaced instead. “Yes, I will be,” Sansa said.

Jon didn’t seem convinced but nodded none-the-less. She looked back to her cold food, picking at it for something to do.

It’s not right, she thought, but damned if it didn’t feel right…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Sansa feeling non-platonic feelings for her brother back when they were children. Mind you she was young and Jon was being the valiant knight of her dreams but...yeah I thought it was a cute idea. 
> 
> I am working on another oneshot that has kind of exploded into something way more complex than I was expecting to do...hopefully that will be coming soon! 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this and please let me know whatcha think! ^_~


End file.
